footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017–18 Coupe de la Ligue
| venue = | dates = | number_of_teams = 44 | defending = | champions = | runnerup = | total_matches = 17 | total_goals = 41 | top_goal_scorer = Steve Ambri Nathaël Julan Cristian López (2 goals each) | prev_season = 2016–17 | next_season = 2018–19 }} The 2017–18 Coupe de la Ligue will be the 24th edition of the French league cup competition. The winners of the league cup will earn a place in the 2018–19 Europa League and begin play in the second qualifying round. Forty-four clubs will participate in the competition. Paris Saint-Germain are the defending champions after winning the cup in the previous season. Prize fund First round Eleven first round matches were played on 8 August 2017. The twelfth scheduled match was awarded to Nancy as a walkover after Bastia had their professional status removed by the FFF, and thereby did not qualify to participate according to the rules of the competition. |goals2 = Courtet |penalties1 = Etinof Elton Pereira Sarr Solet Zeoula |penaltyscore = 3–4 |penalties2 = Courtet Selemani Danic Guendouzi Bouanga Le Goff |stadium = Stade Francis Le Basser |location = Laval |attendance = 3,481 |referee = Mehdi Mokhtari |stack=yes }} Julan Louiserre |goals2 = Bozok Thioub Savanier Briançon |penalties1 = Youga Bain Ferhat Julan |penaltyscore = 5–4 |penalties2 = Savanier Alioui Depres Ripart Thioub |stadium = Stade Océane |location = Le Havre |attendance = 4,849 |referee = Aurélien Petit |stack=yes }} Nomenjanahary Alami Robail Karamoko Yohou |penaltyscore = 4–3 |penalties2 = Berthomier Labidi Pi Butin Grougi Coeff |stadium = Stade Charléty |location = Paris |attendance = 1,325 |referee = Sylvain Palhies |stack=yes }} |stadium = MMArena |location = Le Mans |attendance = 825 |referee = Jérémy Stinat |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Ayé |penalties1 = Petrilli Sylvestre Fomen Keita Fontaine Sané Teuma |penaltyscore = 6–5 |penalties2 = Ayé Philippoteaux Tacalfred Montiel Diallo Youssouf Sangaré |stadium = Stade Bauer |location = Saint-Ouen |attendance = 2,039 |referee = Willy Delajod |stack=yes }} Clerc Kemen Court Diabaté Ribéry Campanini Mombris |penaltyscore = 6–5 |penalties2 = Dias Buaillon Puygrenier Gendrey Petshi Gassama Fofana Soares |stadium = Stade Ange Casanova |location = Ajaccio |attendance = 2,531 |referee = Florent Batta |stack=yes }} |stadium = Stade Gaston Petit |location = Châteauroux |attendance = 2,782 |referee = Olivier Thual |stack=yes }} Tall Raveloson Bayard |goals2 = Grange |stadium = Stade de la Vallée du Cher |location = Tours |attendance = 4,013 |referee = Pierre Gaillouste |stack=yes }} |stadium = Stade Marcel-Verchère |location = Bourg-en-Bresse |attendance = 1,425 |referee = William Lavis |stack=yes }} Romil |goals2 = Daham |stadium = Stade du Hainaut |location = Valenciennes |attendance = 4,456 |referee = Stéphane Jochem |stack=yes }} López |goals2 = Coutadeur |stadium = Stade Bollaert-Delelis |location = Lens |attendance = 12,070 |referee = Jérôme Brisard |stack=yes }} Second round Six second round matches were played between the first round winners on 22 August 2017. Moreira Cabot |goals2 = Koukou López |stadium = Stade du Moustoir |location = Lorient |attendance = 7,790 |referee = Thomas Léonard |stack=yes }} Nordin |goals2 = Nabab Ziani |penalties1 = Nordin Cuffaut Chrétien Abergel |penaltyscore = 4–2 |penalties2 = Ziani Chemin Perrin Gomis |stadium = Stade Marcel Picot |location = Tomblaine |attendance = 8,965 |referee = François Letexier |stack=yes }} N'Diaye |stadium = Stade Charléty |location = Paris |attendance = 1,165 |referee = Mikael Lesage |stack=yes }} Bergougnoux De Almeida Belkebla Makhedjouf Raveloson Miguel |penaltyscore = 7–6 |penalties2 = Ayasse Moukoudi Traoré Ferhat Julan Louiserre Fontaine |stadium = Stade de la Vallée du Cher |location = Tours |attendance = 3,421 |referee = Jérémy Stinat |stack=yes }} Ribéry Marveaux Court Kemen |penaltyscore = 3–4 |penalties2 = Sylvestre Sané Lefebvre Sy T. Keita |stadium = Stade Ange Casanova |location = Ajaccio |attendance = 3,073 |referee = Hakim Ben El Hadj |stack=yes }} Ndom Mauricio |goals2 = |stadium = Stade du Hainaut |location = Valenciennes |attendance = 4,113 |referee = Sylvain Palhies |stack=yes }} See also * 2017–18 Ligue 1 External links * Official site 2017-18 France 2 League Cup